The Daugher of the Demigod Heros
by TheDaughtlessShadowhunters46
Summary: Join Percy and Annabeth on one of their biggest adventures yet...having a baby. This is after they've escaped Tartarus. Umm, this is my second story and Percy Jackson is probably my favorite fandom so this is maybe the easiest story I could write. So I hope you enjoy it, please leave awesome reviews. And I'm still very bad at summaries, so peace out fellow fan people.
1. Chapter 1

**The Daughter of the Demigod Heros**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson books, but it would be awesome to**

**Chapter one:**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth has been pregnant for eight months now, and it's been very hard for not only her but me as well. I have to be at her side every second of everyday. She's had the craziest cravings, her mood swings have been giving me whiplash, and her emotions change almost every hour. I don't know how she feels but I want this baby to come out already.

**xXx**

I'm sitting in the living after Jason, Leo, and I have finished putting the last piece of baby funiture, when Annabeth comes and sits down beside me. Jason and Leo had just left so it was just me and Annabeth. She has a cup of yogurt in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing, just I wonder what it's gonna be like being a parent for the first" she replys.

"Why do you wonder this? I mean we are so close to having our baby girl" I ask in a serious tone.

"I'm scared we are gonna be bad parents because of ours" She has tears welling in her eyes now.

"Wise girl there's no need to be scared, we'll be great parents and we'll also have help from our friends" I say reassuringly.

"Wow that scares me even more" she says with a small smile. I smirk at this thinking about how it's gonna be raising a child with all our crazy friends. Silence passes between for a minute, and both our eyes wonder places, my eyes on her owl phone case on the couch, her eyes staring at the grey carpet we put in our living room.

" Percy let me ask you this, Are you scared you're gonna be a bad parent too?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"Terrified" I answer in a deeper tone than usual.

"But it's okay we'll be fine Annabeth,just fine" I say while putting my arm around her. She turns her head so we are face to face. As I stare into her stormy grey eyes, I know what's coming next...a kiss. Surely as I predicted she leaned in and we pushed our lips together. We stay like this for a few minutes until she breaks away.

"So are we going to camp for lunch or are you gonna go run to McDonalds and buy us something?" she asks, obviuosly hungry.

"Well it depends on what you want Wise girl"

"Umm, well I want to go to camp and see Thalia and Nico but I also want McDonalds" she says slowly. She always says things slowly when she's thinking.

"How about we go get McDonalds and then go eat it at camp?" I ask her, popping the 'P' on camp.

"Sometimes you come up with the best ideas" she says and I start smiling because one of the smartest peopl I know just said I comemup with good ideas.

"I said sometimes so don't think too high of yourself, Seaweed Brain" She says half way ruining my happiness.

"Oh I love it when you call me Seaweed Brain, Wise girl" I say with a smirk on my face. This makes her smile.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Percy and I get to camp a warm feeling rushes through me. That always happens when I come to camp. It's my home, well my old home. It's where I was raised, where I fell in love with Percy, where I met all my friends, and it's where our new child is gonna grow up. I can just see it now, a little green eyed blond running through the strawberry fields, or sitting on the porch of the Big House, or running around the dining pavilion. Oh I can't wait to raise my child here.

**xXx**

Percy and I go and instead of going to the dining pavilion, we head to the Big House porch. where Nico, Thalia, Mr.D, and Chiron are playing a card game. Thalia gets up and rushes over to give me a hug.

"Hey girly, hey baby girly" she says looking at my face and then my stomach. This makes me smile.

"Percy, Annabeth, you're just in time we just started a new game" says Mr.D. Percy and I sit down. I sit next to Thalia and Percy sits on my other side next to Mr.D. Percy and I start eating our lunch while we play the card game. Yep, I can definatly see this same moment in the furture, except mine and Percy's little girl will be runinng around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books, characters, or even a strawberry in the field**

**Chapter:two**

**Percy's POV**

** *2 weeks away from Annabeth's due date***

It's a beautiful June night, it's dark but the moons bright, it's chilly but not too cold,and the sky is clear so we can see all the twinkling stars. Since it was so nice Annabeth and I threw a cook out party for all our friends. Annabeth and I own a house with a big backyard,with plenty of area and a couple trees, so our backyard was perfect for a cook out. We invited Nico and Thalia, Jason and Piper,Travis and Katie, and Leo and Calipso. They all brought sleeping bags,tents, pillows,and blankets. Everyone had their own tent that we put upin a circle around the camp fire. We all settled in after cooking hot dogs. We were about to play a small game of truth or dare, and I was gonna go first but Annabeth and Thalia both stood up.

"There will be rules to this game" says Thalia.

"you can't dare anybody to do ANYTHING that involves sexual activity,you can't dare ayone to do anything with weapons, and you can't ask anybody about their childhood" Annabeth says in response to Thalia.

"right, because some people have childhoods that hurt them" says Thalia as she looks around,giving everyone a look of pity and mercy.

"so..let the game begin!" yells Annabeth. We get farther into the game and Annabeth gets a dare that I really don't like.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" says Travis with a small smile.

"Dare, I ain't no coward!" she says confidently.

"I dare you to...straddle Leo" Travis says with a huge smirk and Annabeth's and Leo's eyes get wide. I see Calipso run in front of Leo, but Jason and Piper pull her out the way and hold her down.

"Calipso, sweetheart, it's a dare, she has to do no matter what" Travis says with that big grin that children of Hermes are famous for. Annabeth and Leo are still in shock, and as soon as Travis sees me, his face fills with a look of terror.I start running towards him as Nico comes out of no where and gets in front of me. He puts his arms out to grab me at the shoulders and suprisingly he can hold me back.

"Percy no, don't do this, Travis is your friend, and do you really think Annabeth was gonna do that dare?" he says but I push it aside as I feel my face get hotter and my anger take over every feeling i n my body.I work up my strength to push Nico out the way, when I see a blur of blonde and then gorgeous grey eyes staring into mine. Nico lets me go and now the only thing in my way is my precious, pregnant wife.

"Percy it's okay, I was gonna back out te dare anyway, just calm down and don't ruin this night for me"she says in the tone she knows I'll listen to.

"okay baby, come on lets sit" I say giving in to her, knowing that if I didn't she would probably cry.

**Annabeth's POV**

It's about 11:30 when everyone falls asleep. Each demigod couple are in their own tents, cuddled up to each other. Percy has fell alseep on his stomach, his face pressed to the ground, and his legs spread open. Gods he falls asleep in the most awkward positions, he looks so uncomfortable but he fell alseep that way. I would've been asleep a long time ago, but I can't go to sleep, something feels different, something feels wrong. I eventually fall alseep even though it was hard to. I lay there for what seems like minutes when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I sit straight up and clutch my stomach I let out an ear busting scream.

**Authors Note: CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAH, I feel so evil. Oh well, next chapter is coming soon, I promise. Just hang in there on that cliff hanger hahaha, I'm still not funny. you can all probably guess what's happening next. I need some names for the baby and should it be a girl or a boy, I know I already said it was going to be a girl but I could always change it and say that the doctor read the screen wrong, but anyways I need help with names please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I'm the ruler and owner of all Percy Jackson things...just kidding Rick Riordan is**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to a scream and it was coming from my tent. I quickly turn around and see Annabeth on he knees holding her stomach, she leans forward and is about to fall but I catch her being careful not to harm her belly. Apparently the others heard her scream because I could see the concerned faces of our friends.

"what's wrong with her?" ask Leo clearly confused.

"Leo I think Annabeth is about to become a momma" says Piper. I look up and all of a suddenly a pair of arms reach for Annabeth and take her from my grip. When everyone backs up I crawl out the tent and notice that Nico took her.

"Percy me and Nico will take her wherever because my car is literally lightning fast"offers Thalia. I really don't want anyone to take my Wise girl but me, but I have to do the best for her.

"Okay, go get her in the car, but should we take her to Chiron or the hospital?" I ask

"Percy, didn't you hear, Chiron left the camp yesterday to go do something with the party ponies" Jason says

"Oh well hospital it is then" I say trying to end this conversation so we could get going. I walk over to the car where Thalia and Nico have Annabeth in and are about to pull off.I start running to catch up to them before they pull out of the drive way.

"Thalia, I can't come with you?" I ask desperately wanting to be with Annabeth.

"sorry Percy but no, my car only seats 4 people and Annabeth is taking the two back seats"she says and I know that by the look on her face she really wishes I could ride with them.

"it's okay, I'll just get a ride with the others" i say

"one more thing, be strong Wise Girl" I say to my Annabeth.I'm about to run to the others car when I realize that I'm still holding Annabeth's hand, Gods I'm so stupid.

"Percy I think you're the one that needs to be strong" she says and smiles and I can tell she was trying her hardest to give me that smile. When there's a look of pain on her face it kills me.

**xXx**

I run over to Jason and Piper's truck and it's crammed full with Leo and Calipso in the back and Piper and Jason are in the front seat. I'm about to get in the back when Piper hops out the front and says

"here you go Perce, you're going through too much to be back there". I can tell she doesn't want to move to the back but she does it anyway.

"thank you Pipes" I say to her and she smiles at me as she climbs in the back seat.

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm laying in the hospital bed, and the doctors have me hooked up on the machine. I'm about to have my first child and I should be panicked but instead I'm worried about Percy, I think he's more worried and more in pain than me. Actually no, take the pain part back, he is not experiencing more pain than me. My body feels like I've been shot in the stomach. From my ribs down feels like it's been hit by a truck, I can feel my head throbbing and sweat beading down my are a lot of nurses and doctors swarming around me, getting me ready for birth and I feel like I've been ready for the past eight months, Gods I'm just so ready for this pregnancy thing to be over.I close my eyes for a split second and then I hear the voice of the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth, sweetheart I'm right here". he says

"yeah I can see that, Percy". I say looking up at his sea green eyes, and suddenly all the pain goes away and I feel like I could swim in his eyes for hours and let all the worries float smiles at my comment and it feels good to make him smile because I definitely ain't smiling.

"oh Wise Girl, you're always using that smart mouth of yours" he says with a grin.

"Yeah no matter what I'm going through, my smart mouth isn't going anywhere"

"Gods I love you Annabeth"he says as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain"

**Percy's POV**

It's been five hours since we got to the hospital and let me tell you that it's been a long and hard four hours. There's a waiting full of demigods, Annabeth has threatened to kill me twice, my hand is numb from Annabeth squeezing it, and I got a very life threatning phone call from Athena, saying that if I wasn't by Annabeth's side through this whole thing, that she would cut of my penis so I couldn't have anymore kids and that she would send owls after me in the middle of the night. Athena almost made me piss my pants.I'm sitting next to Annabeth stroking her hand when the doctor comes in and says it's take Annabeth to another room and follow behind get her situated and ready, and I take her hand and I lean down to her ear.

"you've crawled through Tartarus with me, you got this Wise Girl" I whisper in her ear

"okay are ready "ask the doctor

"yes sir, I'm ready to do this"she replys

"okay Annabeth on three push your hardest...one...two...tree"

**xXx**

An hour later, Annabethn has given birth to our beautiful baby girl. The weird thing is that as soon as she came out she opened her eyes for a second, then closed them and went to sleep.I'm sitting beside the hospital watching Annabeth and the baby sleep.I decide to close my eyes for a minute and before I know it I'm alseep too.I sleep for about an hour then I wake up to screeches.I think it's Annabeth and open my eyes really fast. I look around and realize the screams were from Piper who screamed from excitment.I take a quick scane around the room and see Thalia and Nico sitting on the other side of the bed,Piper and Jason are sitting in some chairs at the end of Annabeth's bed, Travis is glued to the Tv and Katie is asleep on his shoulder, Leo is sitting the last chair next to the window with Calipso in his lap.I look at Annabeth and I'm shocked to see she's not holding the baby becaus she was like one minute ago but then I realize she let Thalia hold her.

"so Annabeth, what's her name?" ask Thalia

"Umm, me and Percy haven't really had time to choose a name"she looks at me when she says that.

"Percy what do you think it should be"she asks me and I have to think for a minute. It takes me a few minutes to scroll through a list of names, when I think of one I like, Delilah Renee' and of course her last name is Jackson

"How about Delilah Renee'?"I say looking around the room.

"oh my Gods, Percy, that name is beautiful" says Annabeth.

"yeah good choice man, but you shouldv'e named her Leo" says Leo

"but she's a girl" says Nico

"well then you shouldv'e named her Leo-netta"

"uhhh, I don't think so" says me and Annabeth at the same time. Thalia gets tired of holding Delilah and Nico holds out his arms, and Thalia passes her to all talk for about thirty minutes while Nico holds Delilah. I'm talking to Jason when Nico looks over and says

"hey guys" we all look at him

"I think I just found out what color eyes she has"he says, and looks down at her and stands up and holds her so everyone can see her face. She has beautiful sea green eyes like mine, except she makes them prettier, because her eyes are like we all talk for a little more when everyone leaves because they have to go to work,Piper goes to her beauty parlor,Leo goes to his own Forge company, Jason teaches Roman history to Greek demigods,Katie goes to her gardening business,Travis goes back to camp as leader of the Hermes cabin, Calipso goes to camp too and works at the new Demigod school,Thalia also goes to camp to teach in weaponry class, and Nico goes to the Underworld to work with his dad. And then there's me and Annabeth left at the hospital, but unfortunately I have to go work at my Marine Biologist business, so I leave my beautiful wife and daughter to do some Mother-Daughter bonding.


	4. authors note

**Author's note:**

Okay so I think I'm just gonna give up on this story. Sorry guys but I think I have a better story based on the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. And I'm just out of ideas of what to do next in this story. So please don't hate me for giving up on these stories. Besides there's gonna be plenty more stories in the future.

Oh and instead of calling my readers Dauntless Demigods, I'm gonna call you guys my little shadowhunters, because I'm obsessed with the mortal instruments now, even though I still have to read city of ashes and the rest of the series. I hope you understand about this, my new story will be out soon.


End file.
